megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ring Man
is a combat Robot Master that was created by Doctor Mikhail Cossack specifically to terminate Mega Man in Mega Man 4. His Special Weapon is the Ring Boomerang, a literal ring-shaped boomerang that resembles a chakram. Having high penetration power and speed, and being throwable from almost any angle, it is both a powerful and unpredictable weapon. Being built especially for fighting, Ring Man is a clever strategist who is confident in his abilities. However, he does not believe in showing mercy to defeated opponents, and tends to be egotistical. He enjoys playing quoits because it suits his ability to throw rings very well, but he dislikes children. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 4 Ring Man is one of the eight bosses. Even though Ring Man's attack pattern is somewhat simple, both him and his rings are very fast and hard to dodge. The battle requires constant movement and good timing, especially hard considering Ring Man is a fast opponent. He will start the battle by throwing a Ring Boomerang straight forward at where Mega Man was when he threw it. He will then jump up and throw another, the previous Ring Boomerang now returning to him. The rings can be avoided by jumping over the first one, but standing on the ground so the second one misses Mega Man. Then he'll land, and run to the other side to repeat the pattern stopping where Mega Man was before running. This can be avoided by jumping over him. If Mega Man fires while Ring Man is running, Ring Man will most likely retaliate with another boomerang before he reaches the other side. His weakness is the Pharaoh Shot, which defeats him in fourteen uncharged shots and five charged ones. A tricky but effective strategy is to simply hold a fully-charged Pharaoh Shot and dodge his attacks as best as possible. If timed correctly, Ring Man's jump will take him straight through the Pharaoh Shot, causing him to take damage. As the Pharaoh Shot does not lose its charge when the player takes damage, throwing it at where Ring Man will land, even if one is damaged by his boomerang, will deal more damage to him if the aforementioned strategy is used. Mega Man IV Ring Man is one of the first four bosses. His strategy is similar to ''Mega Man 4. Other appearances *Ring Man has a cameo appearance in the museum stage of Mega Man 7 *Ring Man appears in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass. *Ring Man appears as data of the Weapons Archive in Mega Man 10 when it uses the Ring Boomerang. His data is weak against Solar Man's Solar Blaze (a solar energy-based attack like the Pharaoh Shot) and Punk's Screw Crusher. *Ring Man appears as Battle Memory in Rockman ×over. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data セントウ用につくられたロボット。リングブーメランはすばやくて強力なので、はやめにジャンプしてかわそう。 Translation: A robot created for combat. His Ring Boomerang is fast and strong, jump as soon as possible to avoid it. Stage enemies Enemies in Ring Man's stages: *'Sub-boss:' Kabatoncue (Not present in the Game Boy version.) *'Sub-boss:' Whopper *Garyoby *Mono Roader *Ring Ring *Wall Blaster Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Ring Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 4. *For the Mega Buster and Pharaoh Shot, the first digit is when the weapon is fired normally and the second is when it is fully charged. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Ring Man appeared in the episodes Mega-Pinocchio and Bad Day At Peril Park from Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series. In the cartoon, Ring Man makes Ring Boomerangs appear from the top of his head. In "Mega-Pinocchio", Ring Man, Cut Man and Guts Man attack Dr. Petto's laboratory and are stopped by Mega Man, Ring Man being defeated by Rush when he took a returning Ring Boomerang. Later, Dr. Light beats up and knocks down Ring Man with a mechanical hand to escape the trash compactor in his laboratory. He later returns in "Bad Day At Peril Park", where he attacks the heroes using an Air Raider and his Ring Boomerangs, taking out one of their engines. He was then stopped by Mega Man atop the Rush Jet, being shot down over the sea. He was last seen swimming in the water after crash-landing. Ring Man is voiced by Gary Chalk. ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga, Ring Man was created by Dr. Cossack as a police robot to counteract the increasing amount of crime involving robots, having enhanced abilities to be able to deal with a wide variety of robots. His main weapon, the Ring Boomerang, was designed with a ring shape to make it easy to hold and avoid fatally injuring human culprits. Due to this safety-conscious design, Ring Man does not have to worry about inadvertently breaking any of the Three Laws of Robotics. In order to fight Mega Man, all of his safety settings were removed, but he was still defeated. After the events of ''Mega Man 4, Skull Man was reactivated by Dr. Wily in "The Grim Reaper of Resurrection" and he goes after Cossack, attacking his citadel, but the doctor wasn't present. Ring Man is damaged in the attack and he travels to Dr. Light's Laboratory to ask for help, but Cossack was captured by Skull Man during a broadcast at the time he arrived, and he collapses. Dr. Light repairs Ring Man and later he goes after Mega Man and the others to help rescue Cossack, and defeats Dust Man, who was taken during the attack on Cossack's home along with Pharaoh Man and Drill Man. After defeating the three robots, Bright Man repairs them and Cossack's seven robots fight against Skull Man alongside Mega Man. Mega Man manages to defeat Skull Man, who apologizes and asks Cossack to never create a combat robot like him again, and is deactivated. In "The Strongest Enemy to Date", Ring Man secretly helps Roll and Dr. Light's six robots escape from the jail. However, Roll knows Ring Man was helping them, and she loudly thanks Ring Man from afar when escaping. Busted, the police robots send Ring Man to the same cell as Auto. In Mega Man Gigamix, Ring Man and Cossack's other six robots appear to help Mega Man in the battle against the Stardroids, and they defeat Uranus by attacking him together. Later, Ring Man faces Pluto alone and has difficulty during the battle due to Pluto's high speed, but is able to defeat him. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Ring Man is featured in the Mega Man comic series from Archie Comics, making his debut-as most of the Robot Masters do-in the Worlds Collide crossover event with the Sonic the Hedgehog comic. He appears as part of an army of Robot Master "time-cloned" by Wily and Dr. Eggman to battle Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies. Humorously during the battle, Sonic picks up a couple of a defeated Ring Man's rings, mistaking them for the Power Rings of his own world. Other appearances Ring Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 4, Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues, Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin and Rockman Battle & Chase. Gallery MM4-RingMan.jpg|Ring Man's Mega Man 4 artwork. R20RingMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Ring Man. MM4 Ring Man submission.png|Ring Man's original concept art by Hiromi Uchida. MM4 Ring Man submission (comment).png|Another image of Hiromi Uchida's original design of Ring Man MM&BRingMan.png|Ring Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. MM7Museum4.png|Ring Man's cameo appearance in Mega Man 7. MegamixRingManB.png|Ring Man in Mega Man Megamix. Profile ringdive.jpg|Ring Man's profile in Mega Man Megamix. R4RingMan.png|Ring Man in the Rockman 4 manga. RYBCossackArmy.png|Ring Man in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. 4KomaRing.png|Ring Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. RingmanNP.jpg|Ring Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Ring Man(1).jpg|Ring Man + Ring Boomerang figure. Trivia *Ring Man appears as No. 28 (DWN-028) in the credits of Mega Man 4. This is Pharaoh Man's number, who appears with Toad Man's number, who appears with Ring Man's number. *In Mega Man Megamix and Mega Man Gigamix, Ring Man is shown to wear a trenchcoat and hat when on duty as a police robot, reminiscent of iconic fictional inspectors. *Excluding the Special Stage from Mega Man 9, Ring Man's stage contains the most sub-bosses in any stage of the Mega Man franchise (four). *Ring Man does not like children because kids have been known to play with and sometimes choke on rings, and can even lose them sometimes. *Ring Man is the only character whose NetNavi counterpart is the opposite gender from the original. *If you listen closely to Ring Man's stage theme, you may hear shades of Fire Man's theme in it. de:Ring Man es:Ring Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Archie Comics Classic characters